Without Words
by UnknownPromise
Summary: Sometimes, when two humans fit together, they don't need any words. Their glances and their actions express their affection for each other, this affection which makes them help a lost friend out of the rain back to the safety of home. With nothing except for an understanding expression, warm clothes, a blanket and some hot chocolate… MattxMello


_AN: Hello guys! I'm back with another translated fanfic! Thanks so much to MxMSupporter and her friend for helping me beta this! _

**Without Words**

A look out of the window was enough for the young man. On the other side of the street sat_him_, the blonde boy. His legs were pulled up to his fragile body, his head hidden in his arms. His blonde hair was a mess, his face wasn't visible. Of course Matt knew right from the start, who was sitting on the rain soaked street, as small puddles formed beside the boy outside.

It was still winter, even though the ice had already melted and the temperatures were rising. It was still cold and the blonde was lucky, that he found a small place with a little roof. Otherwise he would be soaked by now. In the meantime his silent watcher, Matt, was sitting in a warm coffee shop and studied him. The redhead knew pretty well, that he was almost invisible behind the glass, due to all the reflections from the outside. This way he could keep staring without getting disturbed. Like the blond boy was a meaningless stranger for Matt, who he would forget about in the next morning. A person who wasn't worth a second thought. And for the most people, the blonde haired boy was no more than said stranger.

Some people spared him a pitying look, some passed him by in a hurry, without even glancing at him. But Matt had noticed him. After all he wasn't a stranger to him. He was his best friend, who was sitting on the ground and reminded him of a lost dog. With shaking hands, the redhead finished his coffee. He didn't have much time left, since the shop wanted to close soon. Then he'd need to leave, also in the cold. But there was a big difference between the two boys. Matt had a warm home. It didn't bother him anymore, that instead of his mother and father, just the Matron of the orphanage waited for him. Normally, his best friend waited for him too. Either they did something together, or Matt knew that he would sit at home, in his room safe, where he would learn as much as he could. But not all people could handle this pressure. And Mello, his best friend, was one of them.

Matt stretched, heard his back crack and called the waitress. He paid, stood up. No matter how much he held this boy dear to his heart, and no matter how much he wished him well, he still knew, it was only Mello's fault that he landed on the street, soaked in the rain. If he didn't make such a big deal out of being the best, he wouldn't need to run away. Without a word, without any sign of life.

This happened almost a month ago. They were looking for him, the police were called. Even L tried to help, because after all, Mello was a child from the orphanage. Though there wasn't much time for the detective to look for Mello. After the Kira case was solved, he had a load of new weird cases left, which he was busy with.

So the only person left was Matt, after the police gave up on Mello. Some days ago, he had found out where Mello was staying: between garbage cans and half collapsed bricks, approximately 54 miles away from the orphanage. An insolence, that no one was able to find the blond boy.

Matt had spent the last couple of days watching Mello over the security cameras of the city. They were a couple of things he had noticed. One of the things was that Mello almost never moved, which resulted into him eating almost nothing. Mello got so thin, that it stopped looking healthy a long time ago.

The redhead had tried to see how long he was able to go without helping him. After all, Mello had managed to keep Matt out of his life too. To hurt him. Now it was Matts turn to watch what Mello did to himself.

But his nerves were strained. He couldn't bear it, to see the blonde suffer like this. Maybe he wasn't selfish enough. Maybe he was right from the start, _selfish_, by trying to see how long he could stand to watch him. However Matt knew the time had come. Besides, he knew there would be snow this night and he wasn't willing to risk Mello's life for something like this.

So he decided to go to the counter of the coffee shop and give the woman who worked with the coffee machine, an empty Thermos. It didn't take long for it to be filled with hot chocolate. He paid and said goodbye, smiling.

Then he carried his giant bag, which he had with him, and left the building while he covered his face with the hood of his big, black coat, so he wouldn't get wet. Mello hadn't seen him yet, but this was about to change. With fast steps he crossed the street, felt the excitement slowly rise. All the questions surfaced again, he forced himself to slow down. Nevertheless did he reach his goal and was standing in front of the pathetic figure, looking down at him. Without a word, he opened his bag and got a small towel out. Even with the small roof which was above Mello's head, it didn't change the fact that several rain drops found its way past the roof and fell on top of him. Slowly, Matt crouched in front of him, put the towel on Mello's head and started to rub it, so he could dry his hair.

The blue eyed boy lifted his head immediately, his eyes widened. He was about to back out, but froze as he recognized the face of his best friend. The worried, green eyes, the soft freckles, which weren't as present in winter like in summer. It was really dark and the only thing which produced light were the lanterns, which were located on the roadside.

Both kept quiet as Matt continued to dry Mello's hair. Without another word, he stuffed the towel in his bag and pulled a big, black beanie out and pulled it over Mello's head. He wanted him to be warm. Then an older coat of Matt's was pulled out and Mello was helped to stand up. Matt sensed already, that Mello got skinny. Way too skinny. But this was something he'd take care of later. First, Matt held the coat up, so the only thing Mello had to do was to slide his arms inside the sleeves, and that's what he did.

They still didn't talk to each other. Even as Matt got the thin blanket out and put it around Mello's shoulders, they stood in silence. As Matt was just about to say something and opened his mouth, he remembered the hot chocolate. He pulled the Thermos bottle out of his bag, opened the lid and gave it to his friend. Said friend looked at the bottle and seemed confused. And then he looked at Matt, with a look which one could best describe with the word "gratefulness," who had proven once again, that he was nevertheless his best friend. Maybe it was even something like being in love, which made his gaze unique.

He stopped looking at him, because he was busy putting his lips on the metal of the metal bottle and drinking out of it. With a hiss he let go, noticed to his outrage that it was way too hot. In the meanwhile, Matt gave him a sandwich which he prepared in the afternoon. Grateful, Mello took it, but he didn't spare a word. Their gazes were enough and their actions were speaking louder than any words could.

"The next bus arrives in twenty minutes. It's the last one for today," Matt spoke softly. For him, it was granted that Mello would come back home. He hoped so. And as Mello nodded slowly, it took a load off Matt's mind.

Naturally, he put his arms around Mello's shoulders and pulled him to his chest. The blond didn't protest. Usually, he had a bad temper and refused to be touched, but he knew when it was enough of playing pretend.

30 miles, over an hour later and still no spoken words, both got out of the bus and walked in pleasant silence in the direction of the house in which they had learned to love each other. It wasn't like they purposely walked in silence, it was just because there was nothing to be talked about. Both were too busy thinking and enjoying each other's presence.

Fast, so they wouldn't get disturbed by Roger in their peaceful moment, they sneaked to their room and closed the door quietly behind them. Without a word, the redhead went to the bathroom where he let hot water fill the bathtub. In this time, Mello finished his hot chocolate and brushed his teeth. Without waiting until Matt left the room, he stripped his clothes down. Shame was clearly on his face. Dirt, wounds and scars were visible on his skinny body, but Matt didn't even look. He knew it was the wrong time to ogle Mello. He just worriedly watched, as Mello slowly entered the hot water and heard him sigh quietly. Matt sat down on the floor next to him and decided that this wasn't the right time to give his friend some privacy.

It wasn't like Matt had already forgiven him for leaving. He was still angry and oh so disappointed. But he would take care of that another time. At this moment he was just glad that he had found him. And he wanted to show him that.

After he had run his fingertips softly over Mello's face for a while, he bent forward and placed a fast, short kiss on his lips. It wasn't like they did this often. Actually, it was the first time that Matt expressed his feelings this way.

Still, he hadn't expected any rejection. Their friendship was different in this way, rather than any average friendship and they knew it for a long time. But neither had dared to sign this with a kiss.

And also Matt did know that he wouldn't stay mad for long. After all Mello did have reasons to leave, although he didn't want to talk about most of them. But Matt still knew that they would always find each other, no matter what.

"Bathe with me, Matt..." But actually Matt didn't need any words, because Mello's careful tugging at his sleeve spoke enough.

Both knew that this was one of the uncountable reasons why they matched perfectly.

_The__y__ didn't need any words to understand each other._

They proved this in this night well enough. Even then as they climbed out of the bath, laid down naked in one of their beds together and the room was filled with quiet moans and gasps. With the noise of the skin slapping, the heated bodies... The scratch marks on Matt's back and his steady moving hips, as their lips and tongues touched each other longingly.

The only thing spoken in this night was the name of the other, quiet "I love you"s, which passed their lips in their euphoria and the typical, playful wrangling, which they probably would never let be, no matter how much they loved each other.

_**AN: Reviews are very appreciated! **_


End file.
